


[Podfic] Like Father, Like

by LittleRedRobinHood



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, some dumb graduation fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood
Summary: Podfic (00:04:12)Author's Summary from ThrillingDetectiveTales:Angus graduates, Kravitz soothes, and Taako is publicly ridiculous, as always.
Relationships: Angus McDonald & Taako, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Voiceteam 2020: Team Red, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Like Father, Like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quoththegayven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Like Father, Like](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393685) by [ThrillingDetectiveTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillingDetectiveTales/pseuds/ThrillingDetectiveTales). 



Cover art by silverandblue

  
  
Download: [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/npxujl9dvc00oly/%5BTAZB%5D%20Like%20Father%2C%20Like.mp3?dl=0)  
Length: 00:04:12  
Size: 2.82 MB  
  
podfic edited by Sophinisba 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ThrillingDetective Tales for having blanket permission to podfic!
> 
> This was recorded for the In Their Shoes Challenge for Voice Team Mystery Box 2020, which was to record podfic based on the likes of our team members. This is for quoththegayven, who likes The Adventure Zone Balance, Taakitz, and found families.


End file.
